Lieutenant Adventures 2016 Specials
by Liam3015
Summary: These specials bring us through the Lieutenant's dying days, his regeneration and the waking days of his 15th incarnation.
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Adventures 15th Lieutenant Prequel 1 July 2016.

The Lieutenant sat in his armchair watching his TARDIS do her thing. His skin was yellow and had red blotches all over it. He scratched. He was dying of Stage 3 Planet One Poison. He actually thought about regenerating right now. One quick blast of regeneration energy and this pain would be all over. He stood up, ready to regenerate, but there was a disturbance at the console.

Sparks flew out of the console.

A man faded into view and ran around pulling levers. He was only young, eighteen or so?

More sparks flew from the console.

"Come on, you stupid thing, do what I'm telling you to do!" he shouted. Then he faded away again.

The Lieutenant put regenerating on hiatus and sat down again. What was that? Had he seen the past or the future?

Director

Michael Young

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Brian Ramirez

Fflat 2016.


	2. Dark and Icey

Lieutenant Adventures Autumn Special 31 August 2016. Dark and Icey.

Stage 4. The Lieutenant was now green coloured. He still had red blotches all over his skin and he was now suffering from severe cramps. He limped over to the Master Lever and pulled it.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant crawled painfully out of it and stood up. He was in a domed city on Mars. He was surrounded by Ice Warriors.

These Ice Warriors weren't in their armour. This was the city where this lot of them lived.

The Lieutenant limped among them, beholding the city he had come across. It was beautiful. He shut his eyes and listened. He could hear beautiful laughter. He could he crying. That wasn't right. He opened his eyes and followed the sound of the crying. It brought him to a medium sized hut.

There were 5 Ice Warriors in here. 4 were crying and one was lying on the floor, motionless.

The Lieutenant looked from the adult female to the young boy on the floor.

The mother looked at the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant didn't need her to tell him. He knew the young boy was dead.

New Intro: watch?v=qdhv0TLX8D8

"How?" asked the Lieutenant.

The father stepped forward. "The forensices said he was strangled," he said.

"Yes, I saw the marks," said the Lieutenant. "Bring me to the forensics," he said. "Nothing Martian made those marks."

The father Ice Warrior brought the Lieutenant to the forensics, slowly, because the Lieutenant was limping.

When they arrived, the Lieutenant introduced himself.

The father told them what he was looking for them for, then left.

"It wasn't Martian, was it?" asked the Lieutenant.

"No," said the Ice Warrior in front of him. "It was a specific type of metal that-"

"That?" asked the Lieutenant.

He looked nervously at his colleague, who nodded.

"That doesn't and can't possibly exist," he said.

"Show me," said the Lieutenant.

The Ice Warrior showed him a picture of it.

"You're right. It's not real, it's made up. Who created this?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Blusharm," said the Ice Warrior.

"Take me there," said the Lieutenant.

They took an SUV to Blusharm's house.

When they got there, the Lieutenant sort of jumped out and forced his way into the hut. "Come on then, where's Blusharm?" demanded

There was a small man standing there looking at him, shocked. "I'm Blusharm," said Blusharm.

"But... What do you mean you're Blusharm?" asked the Lieutenant, frowning.

"Theodore Blusharm. That's me," said Blusharm.

"Your arms aren't made of metal," said the Lieutenant.

"He didn't kill the boy," said the other forensic Ice Warrior.

"I've told these two a thousand times. There is no way a 3D printing can murder someone," said Blusharm.

"It was a 3D printing?" asked the Lieutenant. "You know how ridiculous this sounds, don't you? A young boy has been murdered by a 3D printing," said the Lieutenant. He had seen something and was keeping an eye on it.

"Exactly," said Blusharm.

"So, where is it now?" asked the Lieutenant.

"What?" asked Blusharm.

"Because, I see the page labelled "3d Print Out". It's blank," said the Lieutenant. Suddenly, he felt it grab the back of his neck. He stayed still. "There it is," he said. "Gentlemen," said the Lieutenant to the forensics, "still think it is only a creation. I think it has been lying in wait all the time. Now it is printed, it is free," he said.

One of the Forensics officers leapt forward and grabbed the arm off the Lieutenant.

"Take it away to be destroyed. And the page. it can't be destroyed until both are gone," said the Lieutenant.

The Forensics officers grabbed up the page and went immediately.

"Be very careful what you do and don't use," said the Lieutenant, taking all the energy from the computer with his energy screwdriver. He then went back to the hut and said he was sorry for their loss and helped with funeral arrangements, then returned to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant set the co-ordinates for deep space.

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant went over to the flap, opened it and released the printer's energy from his energy screwdriver. Then he closed the flap.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

Not long now. Stage 5 was almost upon him. Then he would die. The Cloister Bell rung.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

The Family of Ice Warriors

Chris Rock

Dwight Howard

David Letterman

Derek Hough

Chuck Lorre

Forensics officers

Wolfgang Puck

Tom Hanks

Blusharm

Zac Efron

3D Print Out

P!nk's arm

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director

Kimberly Taylor

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Brian Ramirez

Fflat 2016.


	3. Stormy Evening

Lieutenant Adventures 15th Lieutenant Prequel 5 October 2016. Stormy Evening.

The TARDIS stood in the middle of a deserted town centre. It was pouring rain, there was a card game on tonight, everyone was watching it.

The Lieutenant stood outside, drenched in rain, as if he had jumped into a river fully clothed. He looked down at the small exterior of the TARDIS which was a cardboard box. He was stiff and suffering from cramps but he was so weak at this stage that he couldn't even scream in pain at the cramp. With great difficulty, he leant back to look up at the sky, holding his hand in the way of the rain, shielding his eyes. A big face suddenly appeared in the sky. If anyone had seen him, they would have seen him looking up at a rain filled sky. "Why do I keep seeing you?" shouted the Lieutenant at the face.

"Well, why wouldn't you see me?" it asked.

"I keep seeing you and I don't know who you are. What have you got with me and my TARDIS in the future? LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled.

"I won't leave you alone and, to be honest, I can't really. I'll leave you with that and see if you can work out who I am," it said. The face faded from the sky.

The Lieutenant stiffly walked back to his TARDIS and crawled into it. "Thanks a lot," he said.

Just then, the hologram flickered to life.

"Sorry to bother you, Lord President, but we have a job for you," said Flavia.

"Flavia, nice to see you! Fire ahead!" he exclaimed. The Lieutenant and Flavia exchanged a few words. "Must I?" asked the Lieutenant.

Flavia cut him off.

"Not the only one who's cut me off today," said the Lieutenant. Then he went to get dressed and dry himself off. When he came back, there was a frame floating in the console room, waiting for him. He stepped inside. He felt the power of regeneration inside him but it wasn't a regeneration for him, he was to deliver the regeneration to the Time Lord who stepped into the special room he was in.

The other Time Lord was about to arrive.

The Lieutenant stepped into the frame and faced his future sefl who was about to give him a re-set. The Lieutenant felt his cycle re-set, surveyed his future self, whom he did not yet know.

The Lieutenant smiled and held out his hand.

Both Lieutenants held hands. Then they let go.

The Lieutenant left the frame.

The Lieutenant also left the frame. Back in his console room, he realised how close he was to death. Not long now. An hour or two maybe? Then he would be dead.

Writer

Liam Hickey

Fflat 2016.


	4. Memory Lane

Lieutenant Adventures Regeneration Special 6 October 2016. Memory Lane.

Rhonda Ruiz, 40 years old, a soldier. She is Human. She was disowned by everyone who knew her so she moved to Antarctica, built herself a home and began her new life with her husband.

Chico, 737 years old, a cybernetic dog. He is a guardian. He fell in love with a Human from Earth. All his creators and friends disowned him. He moved to Earth to Antarctica, helped build his future home and began his new life with his wife.

This is the story of their love and how they can to meet the Time Lord known as the Lieutenant.

intro:

The TARDIS materialised.

The Lieutenant crawled out with great difficulty. His life was almost over. At long last too! He struggled to stand and looked round. "Antarctica? Why have you brought me back here on my last day alive?" asked the Lieutenant. He looked round and saw a hut on the ice. He walked stiffly towards 's going to take him a while to get there so let me explain what's wrong with him. Stage 5 Planet One Poison. His skin colour has returned to normal. He is in a lot of pain and is very stiff. There isn't a Stage 6. He dies here. He reached the hut and knocked on the door.

A girl answered the door. "Who are you?" she asked, pointing a gun at him.

"Or hello, as people used to say," said the Lieutenant. "I wouldn't bother shooting me if I were you," he said. "I'm dying anyway. I'm the Lieutenant.. I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey," he said.

"I'm Rhonda. Rhonda Ruiz. Come in, please," she said.

The Lieutenant stepped in, found a seat and struggled to sit on it.

Rhonda made him tea.

The Lieutenant drank it gratefully.

A cybernetic dog wheeled into the room.

"This is Chico," said Rhonda.

"Pet?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Husband," said Rhonda.

"Oh. Intelligent?" asked the Lieutenant.

"See for yourself," said Rhonda.

"What's 4.12345623344222255 x 2.10101092897742?" asked the Lieutenant.

"8.6634661162," said Chico.

"Very good. You weren't built on Earth anyway," said the Lieutenant. He finished his tea and struggled to stand up. "Thank you very much for the tea it's been nice to get to know you but I have to go. Gallifrey's Lord President is dying and he has one more guest to welcome called Death. I seriously think it is too late to regenerate at this stage," he said.

"You're in pain," said Rhonda.

"I am, yes," said the Lieutenant.

"Are you going far?" asked Rhonda.

"Only to my transport," said the Lieutenant.

"I'll walk you there. We'll take it slowly but we'll get there. Back soon, Chico," she said.

The Lieutenant and Rhonda left the hut and walked slowly towards the TARDIS. They talked all the way there. They stopped, finally, when they reached it.

"Is that it?" asked Rhonda.

"Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside," said the Lieutenant.

"It has been lovely company, even if you aren't Human," said Rhonda.

"Thank you," said the Lieutenant.

Rhonda kissed the Lieutenant goodbye.

The Lieutenant struggled to crawl into the TARDIS and to stand up on the other side.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant re-set the Chameleon Circuit.

The TARDIS went a bit out of control and materialised far too early. She knew something was wrong.

The Lieutenant broke the Circuit again.

The TARDIS dematerialised.

The Lieutenant was scared. He didn't know what was happening.

The TARDIS materialised.

This time, the Lieutenant went outside it. It was a warehouse crate now. He could step out again. He knew a younger version of himself was here, he remembered it. He was in a forest. Just then, he felt it. He was regenerating. Hair grew all over his body until he disappeared behind it, then it stopped. That shouldn't happen. He was stuck. He walked around for a bit, wondering how to fix himself, then he heard a Human scream. He looked at the girl who had screamed then he, himself, screamed and ran back to his TARDIS. Standing outside it, his regeneration resumed and the hair fell off him to reveal his next incarnation. He stepped back into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised. She sounded sick, she had partially helped to regenerate the Lieutenant. Now she needed to heal.

"Oh, come on, girl, don't do this to me now!" The Lieutenant pulled a lever and sparks flew. "You know something's wrong, don't you? What is it then?" His voiced changed from concern to slyness as he knew exactly what was going on. He smirked slightly. "You'll work it out eventually." He pulled another lever and more sparks flew. He screamed out in pain and grabbed his head. "No, no, NO!" he yelled, pulling more levers, confused by what was happening.

The TARDIS gave a low moan.

The Lieutenant spun round and looked at the console unit. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. He fell to the floor as the TARDIS shook. "No, you can't crash, not now, I need you now!"

The TARDIS groaned again then, with a shower of sparks, she shut down for healing, stopping with a bump. She groaned again, then was silent.

The Lieutenant

Alfie Deyes

Rhonda Ruiz

Emma Thompson

Voice of Chico

Larry David

The girl who screamed

Justin Bieber

And introducing Thomas Stevens as the Lieutenant.

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director

Kimberly Taylor

Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Brian Ramirez

Fflat 2016.


	5. Dark Morning

Lieutenant Adventures Winter Special 12 November Morning.

The TARDIS groaned then rocketed out of the Time Vortex and down to Earth. It hit the Pacific Ocean with a loud splash and continued going down. The Cloister Bell began to ring and sparks flew from the console.

The Lieutenant groaned softly and rubbed his head. "Oh my, that hurts. It shouldn't hurt like that, should it?" he asked.

The TARDIS continued to go downwards, getting more and more sluggish the deeper it went, just about able to keep the water out and it began to creak under the pressure of the water above it. Finally, it let out a big sigh and powered down, stopping at the bottom of the ocean with a loud and vicious bang.

The Lieutenant looked around the console room as the TARDIS creaked. "What?" He fell to the floor as the TARDIS hit the ocean floor. He slowly pulled himself up using the console and rubbed his head more. "Oh my word, this hurts!" He looked at the doors, confused. "Where on Earth am I? Well, I hope it's Earth at least."

The TARDIS remained silent.

New Intro: watch?v=Op_d_X-lSxQ

The Lieutenant started to walk around the console and pulled levers until the hologram turned back on. "OK, local positioning system..." He looked at the hologram as it remained dark. "Anything?" he asked, tapping the button. "No? Right, OK then," he sighed and looked back at the door before walking over to it. He took the handle in his hand and stopped as the creaking continued. "OK, maybe I don't open the door." He slowly moved back towards the console. "OK. What now?" he asked.

Outside the TARDIS a lot of crabs had gathered around the weird crate that had invaded their home. They turned around to their King.

The King Crab pushed his way through the other crabs and then stopped in front of the crate. It was creaking. He clicked excitedly then banged on the door.

The Lieutenant jumped slightly as he heard the banging. "OK so that means there is somebody outside," he said and slowly walked forwards to the door.

The King Crab jumped back. Then he clicked at the crate.

The Lieutenant jumped back slightly as well. "OK, that is somebody or something knocking on my TARDIS. Hmm, what now?" He ran back over to the console and pulled a lever getting the hologram working. "Oh, they're crabs!"

The TARDIS let out a big sigh.

The Lieutenant looked around and then grabbed his head again. "Oh God! Why won't it just stop? I haven't had this pain before," he yelled out in pain.

The TARDIS let out another sigh and then the Cloister Bell rang three times and then the creaking grew louder as if the whole TARDIS was about to collapse on the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant spun round and looked at the roof. "No, not that, not now!" He threw himself to the floor in pain and screamed. "What is going on?" The pain in his head started to get worse, then he looked at the door. "Maybe I should deal with those crabs?" He ran off deeper into the TARDIS and found the Poisons Room. He started going through the vials and threw them round the room and laughed slightly. as he pulled one out. "OK, this will do." He ran back into the console room. "Now the only question is how do I get outside?" He groaned softly and rubbed the side of his head, not realising the pain had gone down a bit.

The TARDIS suddenly sprung to life again, the interior lit up again, the console room, it's brilliant red, the nice white roundels and the white central column. One thing it didn't do was take off but it did provide a chute for the Lieutenant to put his poison down.

The Lieutenant covered his eyes when the lights came back on. "Oh, too bright, need to do something about that." He went over to the chute and put the poison in. "Oh, well, this will be interesting." He put his hand above the release button and hesitated but then he pressed it.

Outside the TARDIS nothing happened at first and then a black liquid oozed out from the side of the crate.

The Lieutenant looked at the hologram and waited. "Oh, come on, did I pick the wrong one?"

The King Crab quickly realised what was happening and ran, followed by his peasant crabs, as fast as they could but they were not quick enough and five minutes later, 2 billion crabs littered the enormous kingdom of crabs.

The Lieutenant looked at the hologram and a tear rolled down his face as he watched them die. The last of the pain had gone from his head and he slowly wiped away the tear. "God, what have I done?" he asked himself. "Just killed 2 billion crabs. Excellent!" he yelled happily. He slowly walked around the console and pulled some levers. "OK, let's get out of here." He pulled another lever aNd the TARDIS slowly sprang to life. "Come on, old girl, let's go!"

The TARDIS was slow to react but, at last, it dematerialised.

The Lieutenant sighed. "Finally!" He saw himself in the console and looked down at his clothes. "Oh, really! I can't believe I ever dressed like this, time to change." He walked off, deeper into the TARDIS until he found the wardrobe. "Right, let's find something more me!" He walked past racks and racks of clothing, picking up things as he went. He changed and then looked in the mirror. "Oh, that'll do nicely." He wore a black trench coat that went down to his feet, boots, jeans, a shirt and a waist coat, everything was black, except the shirt which was slightly grey. He smiled at his clothing then went back to the console room. He flicked a couple of switches.

The once red walls of the console room grew steadily darker until they were black. The white roundels darkened to a grey, The white central column brightened to a darkish red and the buttons, levers and switches began to glow a large variety of different colours so as to easily be seen in the dark console room.

The Lieutenant smiled. "Now, that's more like it!"

The TARDIS materialised in a stable.

The stable had eight horses in it.

The Lieutenant walked towards the door. He knew what he would do next. He left the TARDIS and walked over to the horses. He stroked them gently. He grabbed the ropes for five of them and slowly brought them onto the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised and rematerialised on a colony ship. The particular room it was in was deserted but there were people on board.

The Lieutenant went to the Emergency Room of Pure and Utter Emergencies, got a sword and returned to the console room. He looked at the sword and at the horses then slowly led them off of the TARDIS and onto the ship. He looked at the horses and lined them up next to one another. He grabbed the sword in hand then killed all five horses. Blood splattered everywhere. He smiled and cut them up into pieces.

The Cloister Bell rang once.

The Lieutenant smiled and looked down at his work. He washed the blood off himself at a nearby tap in the wall and waited to dry. He walked over to the door and pulled out his energy screwdriver. He zapped the door, walked out and locked it again. He looked around and smiled.

An attendant noticed him. "Sorry, sir, who are you?"

The Lieutenant took out his psychic paper and showed the attendant.

"Oh, very good, sir, as you were," he said and walked away.

The Lieutenant walked off.

A spaceship entered Earth's atmosphere and flew down towards the Pacific Ocean, it ploughed down through the ocean and landed at the bottom. They were on High Red Alert. A mass murder had taken place. When they arrived, the occupants of the spaceship investigated - space crabs, they were - and they swore that whoever was behind it would suffer for it.

The commander sniffed, even if it was underwater. "I smell a Time Lord," he said. "A Time Lord did this," he said. "We will visit Gallifrey for this and we will kill the Time Lord responsible," he vowed.

The Lieutenant will be back on 7 February 2017 in the Spring Special.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

The Crabs

CGI

Crab Commander

Rookie

The Attendant

Liam Hickey

Horses

Money Team

For Ayman

Jacob's Pillow

Cape of Glory

Milrow

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2016.


End file.
